The nature of periodontal disease as a localized bacterial infection has led to this investigation of the effects of antibacterial agents locally delivered from devices placed within the periodontal pocket or sulcus. Antibacterial agents are loaded into 0.25 mm O.D. cellulose acetate hollow fibers which are placed into areas where periodontal disease exists. Concentrations achieved locally are several thousand times that possible by systemic administration of the same drug wheras total dosage is reduced by a factor of one hundred or more. Currently, studies are underway to compare the ability of antibacterial agents administered locally to control the disease with conventional therapy. Insofar as effects on numbers of organisms within the periodontal pocket is concerned, it appears that local delivey of tetracycline is comparable to repeat scaling. No side effects or adverse reactions have been observed.